


A Note

by whoovestrings



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray has been wanting to ask Vav out for a while now, but he cannot seem to pluck up the courage to do it face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

X-Ray glared down at the paper sitting in front of him, twirling a pen in his left hand and tapping the table with his right. He had been sat like this for almost twenty minutes, and Hilda, who had been browsing _whatever_ on her laptop, was growing concerned.

“What are you trying to do?” She finally asked, and X-Ray looked up at her in surprise.

“I- it’s none of your business.” X-Ray said sharply, and scowled when Hilda raised her eyebrows

“Well whatever it is, you seem like you need help with it.” Hilda quipped, “You are obviously trying to write something, and staring at paper surprisingly does not make words appear.”

X-Ray groaned, “Look, if I tell you what it is, you’ll laugh at me, and then I’ll feel worse about this entire situation”

“Come on,” Hilda scoffed “How bad can it be? I promise to not laugh if you tell me.”

X-Ray took a deep breath and looked Hilda dead in the eyes, then mumbled something incomprehensible.

“You’re going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you,” Hilda rolled her eyes, “Come on, you ca-“

“I wanna ask out Vav!” X-Ray blurted, and immediately put his head in his hands in shame.

“Like, on a date, ask out?” Hilda asked, a smile appearing on her face

“Yes like on a date, ask out.” X-Ray groaned “I’m pitiful, I know.”

Hilda actually laughed at that, “Called it.” She said, and X-Ray glared at her.

“Are you trying to write him a note?” she asked, and X-Ray nodded in response.

“I just can’t tell him in person, you know?” X-Ray said, glumly, “I would fumble my words and make a fool of myself. Plus, if he says no, then I can pretend I didn’t write it.”

“Well you certainly know how to take the cowards’ route.”

“Please support me on this one, H,” X-Ray practically begged, “tell me what to write, do something”

“Okay, okay, I’ll help.” Hilda said, dramatically rolling her eyes, “Firstly, where do you want to take him? It’ll help if you’re organized.”

“Well there’s this movie that Vav really wants to see,” X-Ray explained, “And I thought we could go see that. I mean, I’ve already got tickets.”

Hilda sighed at that. “And what if he says no? What’re you going to do with the tickets?”

“You can have them,” X-Ray smirked “Take Ash on a date, on me.”

“What?” Hilda started “How did you- I mean- I’m not-“

It was X-Ray’s turn to laugh that time. “You think you’re being slick, nerd?” He chuckled, “You’re dating Ash, and I am in no position to say anything about it, as you actually got the courage to ask her out.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Hilda said. “Look, do you want me to write it, because then you can say it was a prank if he refuses.”

X-Ray considered it a moment “Okay. But I’m telling you what to write”


	2. Chapter 2

As Vav walked into the room, he almost missed the piece of paper pinned to the board where their superhero planning would normally be

“X-Ray” Vav grumbled, “This is not a message board…” 

He took a good look at the note.

 _Dear Vav_ it read

_I think it was about time that I was up front about my feelings for you. It wasn’t immediately that I realised, it must have been years after we became friends, that I thought there was something more to us. I think it happened when we were at your house, and we were playing, like, Mario kart or something, and you won. And you looked so happy, you were jumping around and cheering, because I had always been better at Mario kart, and you had won the entire cup. And I realised, at that moment, that I always wanted to see you happy, and I always wanted to be the reason you were happy._

_Jesus this all sounds sappy as fuck, but it’s true. I think that we can make it work, and just to prove it, do you want to go see the new RWBY movie with me, at 7 on Saturday?_

And then, there was a neatly drawn heart in red pen beside the name _X-Ray._

Vav walked over to his friend, who was deep in a hushed conversation with Hilda, and wondered how he was going to word what he was about to say.

“Hey Vav” X-Ray said, looking up and smiling.

“X-Ray. Hi.” Vav said, internally groaning.

“What’s up Vav, you don’t seem yourself.” Hilda asked, and she seemed genuinely concerned.

“X-Ray,” Vav spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully “I am absolutely flattered, really, but I can’t go on a date w-“

X-Ray interrupted him, “What? A date?”

“Yeah.” Vav said “A date, you know, with the note and all.”

“What note?” X-Ray scoffed and took the sheet of paper that Vav handed him. He skimmed it and laughed shortly, though he looked disappointed. “Wow, good going Hilda, this is obviously your handwriting. And anyway, I don’t like Vav like that, stop shipping us together. Wait, this was Rusty’s idea too wasn’t it, it would be, he was the one that thought we were filming a porno.” He said all of that a slight bit too quickly to be natural, and briskly walked out of the room, with the excuse of “I’m going to find Rusty”

Vav tried to call him back, but X-Ray was gone, and Vav could do nothing but sit down next to Hilda and sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Vav hung his head in his hands.

“Why’d you do that Hilda?” he asked, “I was so close to making a fool of myself.”

“What do you mean?” Hilda asked, if anyone was going to be made a fool of, it was X-Ray.

“X-Ray said it himself.” He whined “He doesn’t like me like that!”

“And? Surely that’s a good thing.” Hilda was definitely confused.

“No it’s not.” Vav explained “I like him like that. And I would have accepted that bloody fake date too, if I weren’t busy then.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hilda suddenly remembered what he had told them yesterday “You were going to help Mogar with something, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. And I have never been so grateful of it.” Vav looked up to face Hilda, “You won’t tell him will you? I mean, he means a lot to me, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship by weirding him out.”

“Don’t worry, your secret's safe with me.” Hilda reassured. “So when are you free? I know you really want to see that movie, and I could get you tickets for it to say sorry.”

“I should be free Sunday,” Vav said, “Is there any showings then?”

Hilda pulled up the cinema website, checking for showings on Sunday. Yep, there was a screening at six. She relayed this information, then booked the tickets.

“Hey,” Vav pointed at the screen with an accusatory tone. “Why are you getting two tickets?”

“I want to watch it too, and I’m coming with you.” Hilda said simply, and Vav accepted it with a shrug.

~~~~~

“Hello X-Ray” a robotic voice chirped from above where the green superhero was sitting “How are you functioning today?”

“Not well ORF” X-Ray sighed “I’ve been having a pretty bad day.”

“What happened X-Ray? There seems to be no physical damage to your person.” ORF said, doing a quick diagnostics check to be sure.

“I’m not hurt, at least not physically,” X-Ray explained.

ORF’s normal smile changed to a look of concern. “Explain” she said.

“I like Vav, but Vav dosn’t like me.” X-Ray put it as simply as he could.

“Are you and Vav no longer friends?” ORF asked, remembering the last time the duo broke up, and the bad things that happened as a result.

“No, we’re still friends, ORF, and that’s the problem” X-Ray said. Surprisingly, explaining the situation to someone, even if that someone was a small robot, helped slightly.

ORF was silent for a moment before she asked: “Do you love Vav?”

X-Ray nodded “Yeah, and he doesn’t love me, and if I tell him, it’ll ruin everything.”

“That is not true” ORF said, and when X-Ray raised his eyebrows, she continued on, “When Vav is around you, especially when you are in close proximity to each other, and are happy together, he always has an faster heartbeat and elevated amounts of dopamine in his bloodstream. These are both signs of love.”

X-Ray was confused “If he does love me, why did he say he didn’t want to go on a date?”

“Maybe he was nervous, like you.” ORF offered. X-Ray agreed that she was right. He would have to try again, at another time, and maybe he would accept.

ORF suddenly buzzed as she received a message, but it flickered past the screen far too fast for X-Ray to read it.

“Hilda wants to know if you want to go see the movie anyway, even though Vav doesn’t want to go with you.” She told X-Ray and he shook his head at the bluntness of it, he couldn’t blame ORF for being a robot.

“Tell her okay,” X-Ray decided, “but she’s still going with Ash.”

“Hilda says she had booked extra tickets anyway,” ORF informed, “and you should be at the cinema at 6:00 pm on Sunday.”

“Tell Hilda thanks” X-ray smiled. At least he could see the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

X-Ray (or rather, just Ray, he wasn’t in costume anymore) arrived at the cinema twenty miniutes before the movie started, he wanted to get a good seat, after all, and he didn’t want to miss Hilda, who would be bringing the tickets, then go off, _probably to make out with her girlfriend or something_ Ray thought smugly, and looked around for the purple haired scientist. She was nowhere to be seen, but someone else recognisable was.

Vav was at the counter, getting a bag of popcorn and a drink, and X-Ray could distinctly see two tickets in his hand. _oh, he’s already here with someone._

“Hey Gavin,” Ray said, once Gavin had gotten his snacks for the movie. “What are you seeing tonight?”

“Hey Ray” Gavin replied merrily, “I was going to see the RWBY movie with Miss Hilda”

“Oh same,” Ray replied “But Hilda’s already seen that movie, why’d she want to see it again?”

Gavin was confused “What do you mean? When did she see it first?”

Ray snorted, “Yesterday. I gave her and Ash tickets when you…” He realised that he had said too much. “You- I mean- I actually got tickets- I mean- _Hilda_ actually got tickets for me to see this with you.” He fumbled his words, and Gavin just laughed.

“So what you’re saying” The brit smiled “is that _you_ actually got tickets to see this movie with me, as a date, and when I turned you down because I was helping Mogar then, which I had said before, and I was going to explain, you said Hilda did it. But then she gave me two tickets, and I guess this one is for you.” He said, holding the ticket out.

Ray took it with a smile, and took Gavin’s hand as he got a drink for himself. The popcorn was enough for two, so there was no worry about that.

The movie was “Absolutely fantastic! And I’m so glad I got to go with you, Ray” In Gavin’s words, and Ray had to agree. It was a brilliant first date in his opinion, and it was made even better when Hilda informed him that there was a “Romantic dinner for you and your boyfriend” that consisted of a takeout pizza on a table in Ray’s house, that had been decorated with an old tablecloth, a tea light candle, and a singular rose in a glass. 

Gavin laughed when he saw the setup, but gladly accepted the pizza.

“So, I guess something good did come out of this,” Hilda said when they walked in, “You really shouldn’t have been that nervous about asking him out anyway, I mean, come on, anyone who saw you could tell you were head over heels for each other.” To which Ray just scowled

Ray had to admit that that day had to be the “best thing that had happened to him in at least a week.” But everyone knew it was an underestimate.

“So, second date?” Gavin asked as Ray walked him home.

“Wow, let’s not go that far- of course, I would love it.” Ray said, and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“Maybe we don’t even have to go out next time” Gavin continued. “I mean, I enjoy spending time with you in general, so, video games at my place?”

“Hell yeah, let’s stick to traditions” Ray agreed, swinging their hands slightly as they walked.

“But with more making out?” Gavin waggled his eyebrows, and laughed as Ray blushed in response.

When they reached Gavin’s house, farewells were said in the form of a light kiss. Ray grinned all the way along the walk back home, content in the knowledge that everything was good.


End file.
